


Parallel to the Current

by claireexample



Series: Before the Coup [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireexample/pseuds/claireexample
Summary: 15 years ago in the Procyon Sector, a pilot and a scoundrel met at a bar. Several months later, they find themselves on the same ship with similar intentions.





	Parallel to the Current

**15 years ago, Rin-Iota Jump, Procyon Sector **  
  
A wide expanse of space and stars filled the window of the Coup de Grace's cockpit. Perimeter laced their hands behind their head and leaned back in the pilots chair. Their thoughts turned to the previous job back on Warren, to the twisting hallways of the apartment complex, and to the grin on Hurried's face when he had saved their life.  
  
It was a nice grin, all things considered.  
  
A light flared on the console, a mechanical problem with the jump drive. They knew how to fly ships, knew how to push them to their limits. But damn if they knew how to fix them. But there was an upside to this: they would have to go talk to Hurried.

Perimeter made their way out of the cockpit and down the halls toward the crew quarters. Stately Affairs, who legally owned the Coup de Grace, had decided to take Hurried onboard as a permanent member of the crew. Despite his earlier misgivings about Hurried, he gave him the glowing Stately recommendation of "he's ex-Guild of Engineers, which can only bring trouble. But I'd rather have trouble than a dead ship."  
  
Perimeter had only known Hurried for a month or so, had met him back at some dive bar on Warren. Their thoughts drifted to that night, the two became fast friends over shared drinks and shared hatred of being stuck on Warren for more than two days.  
  
_"Never been to Mem, but I've heard it's a beautiful planet." Hurried yelled over the din of the barroom._ __  
__  
_"If you like water, it's great," Perimeter spoke equally as loud as Hurried, "But there are only so many views of the oceans you can get before it all becomes the same view."_ __  
  
The two laughed and took long drinks. Perimeter looked at Hurried, "It is beautiful though."

_Hurried glanced back at them,_

"Perimeter?"

The voice knocked them out of their daydream.

"Peri? You with us?"

They looked up to see Hurried standing in front of them, looking worried. They had never noticed how dark his eyes were. He was also barely taller than Perimeter, but they definitely didn't mind. It was at that thought that they realized they were staring and not talking.

"Yeah, yeah. I-I'm here, I'm good. Hi Hurried."

Hurried studied them with a careful look, "You okay? You looked lost in space for a moment. And if our pilot is lost in space, then what hope is there for the rest of us?"

There was that grin again, the one that gave Perimeter butterflies. They stammered out a nervous laugh, "Yeah, I was lost in thought for a moment there, sorry."

Hurried kept quizzically looking at them, "were you going somewhere or was it just a walk? Because I was headed up to the cockpit."

The cockpit, right.

"I was coming to see you-" They stopped awkwardly when Hurried cocked an eyebrow, "-Not for anything personal-- it's the ship, there's a light blinking in the cockpit. I think it's the jump drive?"

Perimeter could feel the blush creeping up their neck. They instinctively pulled at the collar of their button up, but when that made Hurried grin again their hands went stiff at their sides.

"What color light, Peri? Blue or green? Because if it's green we need to run but if it's blue we can walk."

"Uhm..." they stammered, "is it bad that I don't remember?"

Hurried rolled his eyes and brushed past them. His touch sent waves through Perimeter's body and they stood their stunned for a moment. They just stood there and stared at him.

"Come on Prince," Hurried waved at them, "I'll show you how to fix our ship.”

A few minutes later, Hurried stood staring at the flight console of the Coup de Grace, his brow furrowed.  
  
Perimeter hadn't entered the cockpit yet. They stood outside of it and stared at Hurried deep in thought. His hand stroked his chin and he made a small humming noise as if considering something he had just remembered.  
  
"Blue light..." He said under his breath.  
  
Perimeter blinked and suddenly Hurried had moved himself under the flight console.  
  
"Okay Prince," Hurried yelled from under the console, "rule one to fixing your ship: never do what I'm about to do."  
  
"What are you tal-"  
  
Perimeter was cut off by a loud thud from below the console.  
  
"Rule two: that sound is normal and you shouldn't worry about it."  
  
Perimeter had moved into the cockpit and was standing behind the pilots chair. Hurried had stuck himself under the console so that the only thing visible were his legs. He was wearing these terrible Bermuda shorts. Perimeter hated his clothes sometimes.  
  
"Rule three: always be aware of moving objects"  
  
They had to jump out of the way as a large metal plate nearly smacked into their foot.  
  
"What are you doing down there?"  
  
Hurried slid himself out from under the console. He had, in under two minutes, gotten himself covered in grime and dirt. Perimeter privately admitted to themself that it wasn't an overall bad look for him.  
  
" _I_ " he gestured at himself smugly, "am being very brave and fixing our ship while it's still in space."  
  
The white of his teeth stood out in a smile against his dirty face. He continued, "And I am very graciously telling you trade secrets and all you're doing is staring at me."  
  
Shit. They were staring weren't they.  
  
"Fine," Perimeter moved to take off his jacket and got at eye level with Hurried, "I can take the hint."  
  
"Can you though?"  
  
There was an honest look in his eyes for the half second Perimeter saw them. Before they could respond he was back under the console.  
  
"Rule four: always stay focused"  
  
Perimeter had to squeeze themself under the console. It smelled like oil and sweat and they had to position themself less than a few inches to the right of where Hurried was working. He had removed a panel and had his hands deep in the console.  
  
"Peri," Hurried said in a serious tone, "I need you to do something for me."  
  
Their heart started racing, "What?"  
  
He nodded at his hand "You see this cable in my hand?" They nodded back, it was a thick black cable, but Perimeter had no clue as to its purpose. "I need you to hold this cable for me, it's dire that you don't let it go."  
  
"Okay, yeah, I can do that."  
  
Perimeter moved their hand to where Hurried had his. Their arm brushed against his and it sent shivers down their spine. They placed their hand next to his on the cable  
  
"Were you listening? I need you to hold this cable?"  
  
Perimeter looked at him, confused.  
  
"I see you're not following me."  
  
Hurried moved his hand and placed it on Perimeter's.  
  
They nearly flinched and dropped the cable, but Hurried had a good grip and it didn't budge.  
  
"Last rule." Hurried spoke and looked Perimeter dead in the eye, "And this is the most important one, so make sure you're paying attention."  
  
Perimeter could barely focus on anything but Hurried's hand on their own right now. But they met his gaze and nodded, an affirmation of attention.  
  
"Rule five:" He took his other hand and casually reached up into the console and flipped a switch, "always trust me."  
  
Perimeter just stared at him. Hurried smiled back at them. It felt like an eternity before they realized neither of them were moving and both of their hands were still holding the cable.  
  
"Do you understand now?" Hurried asked in a whisper.  
  
"I understand that this was just an elaborate ploy to hold my hand."  
  
"Also that the ship was fine and nothing was wrong."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was a false alarm, I turned it off."  
  
"What? What's wrong with the ship?"  
  
"Nothing major, we'll worry about it when we get to Lithios."  
  
Perimeter didn't know quite what to say.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hurried asked before they could speak .  
  
It was then that Perimeter realized that they weren't holding the cable anymore. Their hand, their fingers, had become entwined with Hurried's.  
  
"Yeah," they spoke the words quietly, afraid that anything louder might scare the moment away.  
  
"Good," Hurried moved his face closer to Perimeter's. They felt his breath hot against their face. "Let's get out from under here."  
  
"Are you sure?" The words spilled out of them before they knew it.  
  
"No," Hurried said in a hushed tone, his huge brown eyes locked onto their own.  
  
They were inches from each other's faces. Perimeter felt a hunger deep within them shoot through their body. Hurried began talking again.  
  
"Stop being useless and kiss-."  
  
Their lips closed the distance and were suddenly on Hurried's. Perimeter took the hand not entangled with Hurried and brought it to his jaw.  
  
The automatic lights of the Coup de Grace's cockpit turned off before too long.  
  
"We should get off the floor," Hurried laughed, catching his breath.  
  
"This was your idea in the first place," Perimeter spoke quietly.  
  
Hurried shrugged, "I improvised. It's one of my many talents"  
  
Perimeter kissed him again but Hurried put a hand on their chest.  
  
"Not here, come on."  
  
The automatic lights turned back on as the two pulled themselves out from under the flight console. Hurried took Perimeter's hand.  
  
"You remember the last rule right?" Hurried asked with a look that looked more vulnerable than they'd ever seen him wear.  
  
"Always trust you." Perimeter smiled.  
  
Now it was Hurried's time to blush, "Do you?"  
  
"Yes. "  
  
"Will you follow me then?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The two left the cockpit, hand in hand, as The Coup de Grace itself sailed at light speed through the endless black of space.


End file.
